


A happy family...sort of...

by DianaSabau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSabau/pseuds/DianaSabau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a boy named Harry<br/>Destined to be a star<br/>His parents were killed by Voldemort<br/>Who gave him a lightning scar.</p><p>Wait a minute...What do you mean they WEREN'T killed by Voldemort? Well that's a relieve!<br/>This is the story of the alternate Universe where James and Lily Potter weren't killed by Voldemort that night when You-Know-Who stroke and they continued living their lives as a happy family. <br/>But wait...How come Harry still has the lightning scar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy family...sort of...

"Lily! Come on! We have to run! We have to get Harry safe!" James shouted.

"I'm trying. I can't run any faster. You know I haven't really been the brightest when it came to sports." Lily replied.

James slowed down searching for something in the sky. He couldn't see anything. He turned to Lily, his beloved wife and the love of his life, and his 1 year old son just to find out Lily had gathered the strength to look around for a place to hide. Half of the village was burning and the citizens were running. They were the only ones who didn't run from the disaster. Then again James Potter had always been brave and he somehow managed to transfer some of the bravery to Lily too. 

"There." Lily said pointing to a big house "We can hide in there."

James didn't say a word. He saw the house was on fire but he had also noticed the look in Lily's eyes. It was the same look she had when she was thinking intensely or having a plan. The same look he had fallen in love with many years before when he was just a student in Hogwarts. He looked over the shoulder and this time he spotted something a mile away from him - a Dementor.

He took little Harry out of Lily's hands, grabbed Lily's arm and ran in the pointed direction, fully aware that he was about to walk in the house he had been avoiding for so long. The house where his parents had died. The house where he was determined to fight anything just to keep his only family alive. When they finally arrived, they hid in the kitchen waiting for the Dementors to disappear. James peeked out on the window and saw the creatures fly past them without even noticing. He turned to Lily and, with a large smile on his face, he pressed his lips gently on hers.

"We made it. We're still here and, most importantly, Harry is still alive and with us."

A noise came from the front door and their smiles suddenly faded out. Cautiously, James started heading that way. When he got to the door that separated the kitchen from the hallway, he peeked outside it only to find out that his deepest fears were standing right next to his front door. 

A tall, pale figure dressed all in black and one of his best friends. Even creepier, the pale one had no nose. In that moment he was sure of three things: the battle wasn't over - it had just started, the noseless one was the one he had to kill in order to protect Harry and never to trust a man who can transform into a rat.

He opened the door and entered the hallway, then he drew out his wand pointing it to its target.

"I've always known I shouldn't have trusted you, Peter!"

"At least you were right about one thing in your life." the ratman said.

"Enough. Both of you. We didn't come here to argue and I believe you know what I'm here for, don't you, Jamesss Potter?" 

James looked sternly at him without doing anything. "Never" he whispered.

"Very well. Then I suppose I have to take it myself..." he pointed his wand at James. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Their wands crossed throwing deadly rays all around the room. Peter Pattigrew disappeared and left them alone. The two men went on fighting until Voldemort finally disarmed James. He didn't bother killing his opponent. He went straight to the kitchen where he found Lily and Harry in a corner. He went closer and closer. When he was just three feet away he pointed his wand at little Harry and whispered "Avada Keda-" 

"Crucio!" Lily said before letting him finish. The ray of his spell had slightly touched Harry's forehead when Lily's hit Voldemort directly into where he hurt the most: the place where the nose should had been. "Avada Kedavra" she whispered again pointing her wand at him and he vanished into thin air.

Lily stood up, took Harry and went to find James.


End file.
